<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucia by Fangirlxwritesx67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094792">Lucia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67'>Fangirlxwritesx67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streamed through the windows of the cabin. Lucia’s eyes fluttered open reluctantly.</p><p>“Hello, gorgeous,” Sam placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. His breath was already minty fresh. He must’ve gotten up and visited the bathroom. Her lips drifted into a sleepy smile. He kissed her again, more deeply, pulling her close.</p><p>She sighed deeply and rolled away. “Ugh,” she said, in response to morning and waking up in general, not to his welcome touch. Sam let her go, knowing that she needed a little time.</p><p>She rolled out of bed reluctantly, taking a moment for her feet to hit the floor. She wandered to the bathroom, yawning.</p><p>…<br/>
Sam watched her go, unable to pull his eyes away from the sway of her hips and the curve of her ass under her t-shirt. They had arrived at the cabin yesterday afternoon, and spent last night just relaxing. They had eaten too much and drank too much and enjoyed sitting together in front of the fireplace, talking lazily as they watched the flames leap and crackle.</p><p>She had dozed off with her head on his shoulder. He loved seeing her so relaxed, so soft. For a long moment, he had sat still, just watching the firelight on her face. Then he had woken her just enough to lead her to bed. She had slipped off her jeans and bra and laid back in just her t-shirt. </p><p>Lucia reappeared, carrying two bottles of water. Washing her face had helped her feel a little more awake. Her view of Sam definitely put her in a better mood. He was shirtless, half tucked under the sheet, the rising sun turning his muscled torso golden. And he was waiting for her, all hers.</p><p>As she slipped back into bed, she handed a bottle of water to him, noticing the way his fingers curled around it. Her eye’s trailed his movements as he lifted it to his lips, watched his throat as he swallowed, and then slowly raised her gaze to his. His hazel eyes were wide in the morning sunlight, all green and bright, and sparkled when they met hers. His dimples deepened as his smile spread. </p><p>He was irresistible like this, all soft and happy and open. She leaned in to kiss him. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. One hand trailed up the back of her neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged gently. She let him tip her head back so he could move his mouth lower, following her jawline and the arch of her neck. She moaned softly, knowing he could feel as much as hear the sound.</p><p>“Take your shirt off,” he coaxed, his lips brushing against the hollow of her throat. The hand that wasn’t cupping her head strayed down to her hips, rucking up the hem of her shirt. She dropped her hand down to his, letting their fingers tangle together, before she pulled the shirt up and over her head. </p><p>Lucia lay back against the bank of pillows, wearing only panties. Sam stretched out next to her, tugging her gently until her back was pressed against his front. Her body was still relaxed from sleep, her movements languid. </p><p>He was propped up on one arm, and she turned her mouth to meet his again. The two of them took their time, searching and exploring one another. </p><p>Sam’s hands pushed lower. Every brush of his fingertips left sparks of sensation in its wake. He skimmed over her hips and palmed her thigh in his grasp. She opened up easily under his touch, trusting him to handle her, to hold her. She settled her leg over his, hooking her ankle behind his calf. </p><p>“That’s it, that’s my girl,” he murmured, his lips brushing her ear. Then, finally, he slipped his hand into her panties. Two fingers parted her lips while the third sought her clit. When he found it, circling her with a practiced motion, she gasped. Her body responded instinctively, her hips spreading wider as she pressed back against him. </p><p>One of Sam’s arms was hooked under her, holding her back against his chest, while the other one worked her over. Her body wound tight with tension, prickling her skin and speeding her heartbeat. Her thighs began to shake, spread open like she was. Her fingers dug into Sam’s arm. She turned her head, seeking his mouth, needing to touch and taste and feel him.</p><p>“Come on, Lu,” he commanded. She never could resist the voice, the touch of the man she loved, so she obeyed. Every nerve throughout her body lit up as she let go, in her thighs first and then her core and then her back, her arms and legs, every inch of her melting into Sam’s touch. </p><p>Lucia was breathless, pressed back close against Sam. For a long moment he just held her, keeping her close. She relaxed into his grip, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. Then he pulled his hand away and shifted back, letting her rest against the bed. </p><p>“Ugh,” she grumbled, “Come on.” Her voice was thick with urgent need. She reached for his hand, unwilling to give up his close touch.</p><p>“Shhhh,” Sam soothed her. </p><p>…</p><p>Sam slipped Lucia’s panties off and tossed them aside as she let her hips roll open. He settled between her knees, taking in the sight of her. The golden light of morning illuminated every curve and angle of her body. She was gorgeous, her skin luminous. </p><p>“Sam,” she murmured. He rose up over her and she arched her back to press her body towards his. She cupped his cheek with one hand, brushing aside his hair. He lowered his mouth and she lifted hers up to meet him. Light filtered in between their faces. His hair brushed her skin and she sighed softly, their lips pressed together. </p><p>She was so bright and warm, so responsive, and all his. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, enjoying her, delighting her. Right now, he was desperate for more of her. The way she was holding him, pulling him close and grinding up against him, let him know that she felt the same. </p><p>Lucia trailed one hand down his chest, over his hips, to take him in her grasp. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips under her touch. Then she guided him between her legs. He lifted his eyes to hers, and she nodded. </p><p>“Please, Sam,” was all she said. Her words were short but her tone was weighted with want, thick with things unspoken. Her hands trailed down his back to his ass, holding him tight and pressing him in closer. </p><p>Sam wished she could see herself the way he did in this moment, so sexy and inviting and perfect. He wanted her so badly, wanted to just bury himself between her legs. But even more than that, he wanted to push her until she lost herself. He wanted this to be something they shared, they savored. </p><p>He eased into her slowly, his eyes never leaving her face, soaking up every expression that flashed across her face, every murmur and moan and gasp that fell from her lips unwittingly as she pulled him close.</p><p>When he was fully seated inside of her, he began rocking his hips, back and forth. She moved under him, meeting his hips with her own, rolling her body up against his. Her breath grew ragged, soft panting cries falling from her lips in time with his long, slow movements. </p><p>She shifted so easily from sleepy and soft to desperate and grasping. Her ankles hooked around his calves, holding him on top of her. Her fingernails scored a path down his back until she cupped his ass, as if she could push him deeper, press them closer together.</p><p>He loved watching the way she unfolded and wound tight. Everything about her was everything he needed. He wanted to draw it out, to push her further and higher. But he also wanted to see her tip right over the edge. </p><p>He caressed her face with his fingertips and his lips. She met his mouth with her own, swift and open, sharing breath with every motion of their bodies together.</p><p>She was close, he could hear it in her voice, could see it in every line of her body in the light. He loved her like this so, so much, loved watching her come undone underneath him. The way she lost herself so completely in pleasure, the way she gave herself up to him. </p><p>Finally he felt her clench down around him, hard, and she moaned, low and open. He let himself go, then, too, let her release drive his own. His eyes fluttered shut. It felt like coming home, was the last thing he thought, before a blinding, brilliant wave wiped every thought from his mind.<br/>
…</p><p>Lucia drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Sam was still in her, on top of her, his expression intense and his eyes bright. Both of them were breathing hard. She reached up and caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. Then he smiled. His hazel eyes crinkled and his dimples, those irresistible dimples, popped out. </p><p>“Lu,” he murmured, brushing his mouth against hers. She answered with a happy hum deep in her throat. “You’re the light of my life, you know that, right?”</p><p>She shook her head and laughed softly. She felt so much at home with him, so very very loved. His smile was so radiant that in comparison, even the sunlight dimmed.<br/>
…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>